Unexpected Love
by Comix28
Summary: For the first time ever, Seishu Gakuen is having a school dance and Seigaku's regulars, who have never really focused on the opposite sex, find themselves in a whole new world having to deal with those they don't quite understand yet.
1. Chapter 1: What? A dance?

Author's Note: Hoi hoi! I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, except for Reina.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter One: What? A Dance?  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Pushing her legs to run faster, Sakuno called out the name of the one she so desperately seeked. "Ryoma-kun!!"   
  
Some distance away from her a young boy wearing a cap and carrying a tennis bag, heard her and turned revealing his uniquely colored eyes. She smiled with relief that he had stopped for her. She quickly caught up to him now that he was simply waiting.   
  
"E..eto…" she stammered as she approached him. How come she always knew what to say to him when he wasn't in front of her and when he was she could only stutter? " …Is practice over already?" And she always ended up asking the most obvious questions.   
  
"Aa. It just ended a few minutes ago…" He trailed. This girl always took a while to get to the point. "What is it?"   
  
At his question she immediately turned a deeper shade of red than she had already been. "…I …I was just wondering if you… wanted to go have something to eat with me?"   
  
He blinked staring at her in awe for a moment wondering why it took her so long just to ask that. She certainly was weird. "I would, but I can't today. Momo-sempai is waiting for me."   
  
Her heart dropped in a second. "Oh…I see. ….Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe." He answered with a shrug and turned continuing on his way.  
  
Sakuno sighed and turned around dejectedly continuing on her way as well. "I didn't even get a chance to ask him." She muttered to herself looking at a school bulletin she clutched tightly in her hand as she headed home.  
  
Arriving at the usual burger place, Ryoma quickly spotted his sempai sitting in their usual spot and already inhaling the food on his tray.   
  
"Be careful not to choke, Momo-sempai." He commented dryly with a smirk.   
  
The older boy looked up at him, fifth burger half way in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing quickly, he pointed an accusing finger at the smaller boy. "Echizen! You're late!"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are! That's why I couldn't wait for you!"  
  
"You never wait to start eating Momo-sempai…."   
  
"Well, I'm a growing boy, I need to eat and keep my strength up!"  
  
"Whatever…" With that, he left the team's master of the dunk smash behind to go order his own food.   
  
Returning only 15 minutes later, he found that Momoshiro had already finished all his food and was now lazily drinking his milkshake. Thinking that his sempai was finally full, he sat beside him.   
  
Moments later a hand that was not his own began to steal some of his fries.   
  
"Momo-sempai! Those are mine!" Ryoma hissed angrily shoving his hand away. "You ate already!"   
  
"Heh heh, gomen, the smell got to me."  
  
"Che."   
  
Ryoma glared slightly at his sempai and then continued to eat his meal keeping an eye on straying hands. He should have known better to have thought that his sempai's bottomless pit of a stomach could have ever been full.   
  
"Eto, excuse me!" Declared a soft sweet voice from beside their table.   
  
Looking up silently, Ryoma waited for the girl to get to the point. Momoshiro however had to fight back a blush from visibly showing as he gave her one of his best smiles.   
  
She was pretty, no…make that very pretty. Standing patiently by the table she wore the restaurant's uniform complete with the hat. Almond colored eyes peeked out from beneath the hat and honey brown shoulder length hair neatly tied peeked out through the back. Lip gloss made her full lips shine as her young face portrayed her innocence.   
  
"Can I help you?" Momoshiro asked noticing her uneasy gaze.   
  
She smiled and brightened immediately glad that she was not interrupting. "Gomen. I didn't want to interrupt anything, demo…" She turned to Ryoma handing him a small tattered wallet. "You left this at the counter, you should be more careful."   
  
Ryoma blushed slightly with embarrassment that he would even do such a thing and bowed his head in gratitude. "Domo."   
  
"No problem! She answered cheerfully smiling and started to walk back towards the counter.   
  
"C-chotto matte!" Momo suddenly choked out making Ryoma look at him in curiosity wondering why his sempai would want her to return.  
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Anou, you're new aren't you? I've never seen you here before."   
  
She nodded, smiling. "Hai. This is my first day actually." She rubbed the back of her head nervously and laughed. "Is it that obvious?"   
  
Momshiro smiled compassionately and shook his head. "No, I just noticed is all."   
  
"So I take it you come here a lot?"   
  
"Well no, not every--"  
  
"Everyday." Ryoma answered for him, silently smirking evilly at his sempai.  
  
The older boy glared at him but continued to smile at the girl as she laughed once again.   
  
"Well that's good, that means I get to see you more often then." She commented with a wink.   
  
Feeling his cheeks heat with slight embarrassment, Seigaku's powerhouse chuckled nervously to avoid an awkward moment. "I guess so. Demo, you look like you are in Junior high, I thought we weren't supposed to have part time jobs…"   
  
Quickly covering his mouth, the girl bent and whispered quickly. "Shh. Please don't say anything too loud, my uncle owns this restaurant and said I could work here if I didn't get paid and it was only for a few hours, getting an earned allowance from him. So technically I'm just here to help out, not a worker. "  
  
Both boys blinked at her quick explanation. Momo was the first to snap out of the daze. "Oh."  
  
She nodded. "That's the reason I don't have a uniform, just the hat."   
  
After pointing that out, they noticed that she indeed did not look like the other workers in her attire. Aside from the hat, her entire outfit was different and not like the uniform as they first assumed.   
  
"So…what's your name? Since you're a regular customer and all." She suddenly asked blushing slightly at her own boldness.   
  
Giving her the best smile he could manage, the tall boy replied. "Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can just call me Momo.." He answered giving his last name first as it was done in their custom.   
  
"I see, and you?" She asked the smaller boy not wanting to seem rude even though he had been silent throughout the entire exchange.  
  
"Echizen, Ryoma."  
  
"Nice to meet you both!"  
  
"Hai, nice to meet you too! …Anou, aren't you supposed to give your name first if you're going to ask the name of another?….what is your name?" Momo asked with a teasing smirk.   
  
"Ah, gomen, gomen! You're right! I didn't mean to be rude, my name is….."   
  
"Reina! Get back here, I need your help please!"  
  
"Ah! Gomen I'll be right there uncle!" The girl shouted back and with an apologetic smile, waved goodbye to the two boys. "Well there is your answer! See ya later!" and with that she dashed off.  
  
Momoshiro stared after her. "Even her name is pretty…" he muttered and heard a small chuckle. Looking up he saw the amused face of his younger teammate. The accusing look alone made his cheeks flush. "What?"  
  
Ryoma merely smirked, bemused at his sempai's actions. "Mada mada dane."   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning birds sang happy songs as the morning's breeze brought the fresh scent of the morning's dew.   
  
Students from all directions came dragging their half dead bodies into their eight hour prison for the day. One particular boy was running as he chased his teammate that was riding a bicycle.   
  
"Give me back my cap Momo-sempai!" Ryoma shouted as he neared the bike.   
  
Momo turned to sneer at the smaller boy. "Only if you can catch me, Echizen!"   
  
However, by turning around to taunt the tennis prince, he made an error in judgment in calculating the distance his bike had until it reached a pole. The impact made him tumble off his bike and fall heavily on his rump.   
  
"Itai…" he muttered rubbing his backside.   
  
Ryoma hovered over him a teasing smirk gracing his lips as he bent down and successfully retrieved his cap.   
  
Seeing the boy's intentions, Momo glared at him. "Don't you dare say it…."   
  
"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma stated anyway walking past his sempai nose in the air smugly making his way to class.   
  
The rest of the day went by as usual, the classes were incredibly dull, uninteresting and not challenging at all. Especially his English class. Twice his sensei had to wake him to get him to participate in class more. When the bell finally rang signaling their freedom, Ryoma calmly walked down the hallway eager to get to the tennis courts.   
  
"Oi, Echizen!!" a rather loud and obnoxious voice hollered suddenly demanding his attention.   
  
He would have ignored it, but he knew if he did, he'd have to deal with a more annoying and angrier version later. He stopped and made his way to it's owner on the other side of the hallway.  
  
Horio tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the boy to reach him. "Hurry Echizen! You have to see this!" He shouted once more while pointing to the school bulletin board.   
  
Not making any effort to hurry his pace, Ryoma arrived a minute or two after Horio's frantic call. "What is it?" he asked bluntly as he approached.   
  
"Ne, I was on my way to the clubhouse when I saw this!" The unibrowed boy exclaimed seeming quite distressed.  
  
Looking upon the school bulletin board, he found the object of distress. About three flyers in pastel colors hung over all other bulletins demanding to be seen. The information on them was shocking. In dark bold letters, the flyers proudly proclaimed the fact that a school dance was coming in two weeks.   
  
Not understanding why this would be a cause of much distress he turned to Horio and shrugged. "Whatever."   
  
"Echizen! Don't you have any school spirit?? Aren't you going to go?"  
  
"Probably not."   
  
"Eh?!? Why not?"   
  
"Because I don't want to." With that the boy continued on his way, his pace a little more hurried now. This interruption had caused them both to be a few minutes late already.   
  
Horio watched him leave for a moment, slightly angered that the other boy didn't understand the significance of this information, before he realized that he was late as well. "Kuso!" He shouted loudly before running after Ryoma as well.   
  
Changing quickly and arriving on the courts, he was immediately confronted by his captian, Tezuka. "Echizen, you're late."   
  
"Gomen nasai."   
  
"20 laps, now."  
  
"Hai." Without another word, the tennis prince broke into a sprint.   
  
Returning after his warm-up, the youngest member of the regulars noticed that his sempais had finished their warm-ups as well and were taking a few moments rest before starting practice matches. He also noticed that Horio had finally arrived and was now running his punishment laps.   
  
Approaching his sempais, he noticed that they were all in a heated discussion about something as they still continued to stretch even though they should have been resting. He said nothing and decided to listen in rather than ask what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Eh?!? That means we have to ask a girl out then, ne?!?" Momoshiro shouted out indignantly. When it came to the opposite sex, he was flirtatious, but when it was time to be serious and actually talk about getting into a potential relationship, he was timid and shy. That was why, when even Ann-chan had proclaimed that he was on a date with her, he had gotten nervous and had dragged Ryoma along.   
  
"Che. Baka, that's what a school dance means!" His rival responded irritated by his teammate's ignorance.   
  
"Shut up mamushi! It's not like this school ever had a dance before! I'm not used to this!"   
  
"Not knowing about it doesn't mean you have to ask such stupid questions!"   
  
"Like you're so smart, baka mamushi!"   
  
Kaidoh hissed in irritation. "Smarter than you!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"What did you say?!?"  
  
Drowning out the usual argument of his two sempais, Ryoma blinked and couldn't help but mutter, "The first school dance ever?"  
  
The tennis prodigy's keen ears heard his question and turned to him, his ever present smile still plastered on his face. "Hai. This school is pretty much athletic oriented. I've never heard of it having a dance before. It's because the new female seniors have complained and fought for this."  
  
"Ah, I see."   
  
"Nya, I don't even know any girls." Kikumaru suddenly whined thinking about the whole predicament.   
  
"Honto? Me neither." Both Kawamaru and Oishi agreed  
  
Sure, they all had female admirers who constantly showered them with gifts and praise because of their tennis skills, but they didn't know any girls well enough to call them friends. There were only a few they talked to every now and then since the less hyperactive girls were too shy and timid to approach them, treating them like stars.   
  
Inui did not utter a word, but his silence was proof enough that he did not know any either. He had tried to gather data on a few girls, but they had proven to be far too difficult to understand.   
  
"Heh." Fuji simply answered having a certain girl in mind that he would ask.   
  
He also found it quite interesting as how something as simple as a dance could cause his teammates to become more focused on girls. Who knew, perhaps this would do them all some good. It was a sign that they were maturing.   
  
Kaidoh fought the urge to blush in front of his sempais when they asked if he knew any girl he would like to take and he had answered in the negative. Like his sempais, he knew no girls well enough to be interested in asking them to this dance. He knew a lot of them thought his face was scary and the others who showed interest, were too intimidated by him to approach. He himself had not felt compelled to approach them either and was now regretting that decision.   
  
He knew that his rival had many acquaintances from the female population in their school, and did not want to be showed up by him.   
  
Needless to say, he was secretly surprised when Momo as well said he knew of no one. None of the girls in his class interested him in such a way and for some reason his mind kept drifting to a certain girl he had met just the day before.   
  
"Mou, it'll be real bad if none of us gets to go to the dance, nya!" Kikumaru whined once more, obviously distressed about the whole matter.  
  
"Aa."   
  
"We don't have to go." Ryoma commented, the only one who seemed to care less about the whole thing.   
  
"Demo, it's the first dance, I want to be part of that before I graduate." Kawamura quickly responded to which the others agreed to.   
  
Ryoma, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro would have other chances, but this was the only chance that their sempai's had left to participate in such a thing at this school.   
  
"Oi, why is everyone just standing around?!?" a voice suddenly boomed belonging to their one and only captain.   
  
"Tezuka!" They all shouted at once surprised that they had been in such a daze for so long. They had seen him leave, probably taking a bathroom break and he had probably been sure that they'd be practicing by the time he returned. "Gomen nasai!" They all shouted while bowing immediately afterwards, realizing their mistake.   
  
"Everyone, 50 laps now! And warm up your bodies again."  
  
"Hai." Everyone chorused dejectedly as they broke off into a sprint.  
  
As they ran, their minds were still muddled with the thoughts of the school event. Ryoma was the only one who ran calmly not worrying about such a thing at all and wondering who he'd have to play against in the practice matches.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that. My first Pot fic and I wanted to right something like this because quite frankly, I was tired of reading only yaoi fics of them. I have nothing against them, but when that's all you have to read, it's a little too much for me. Hopefully this will work out the way I've planned and you will all enjoy it.   
  
Please leave any praise, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism, or even just a friendly hello in a review! I would appreciate it very much and it would make my day! Thank you! (Or should I say, sankyuu! Lol) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

Authors notes: Still don't own them, but boy would I love to! ^__^ All original characters belong to me!  
  
  
  
Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins  
  
  
  
The next morning, word about the school dance had spread. The entire school now new whether they had seen the bulletin or not. Hushed whispers and giggles of timid girls could be heard as they fantasized about the boys they wished would ask them to the dance.  
  
Among those boys were of course, some of the regulars. One of them was being targeted at this very moment. Oishi was in quite a predicament indeed.  
  
Surrounded by a sea of countless girls, he found no way out. Each and everyone one bore gifts and words of praise. "We love you Oishi-sama!" they shouted shamelessly.  
  
He felt the heat in his cheeks as he blushed, bowed and thanked them all. Yet it still would not stop. Many, many more demanded his attention. Seemingly out of nowhere his horde of fan girls grew.  
  
He quickly tired and became even more embarrassed. He knew. He knew with what intentions these girls were giving him so much attention. They were hoping to win his romantic attention and he did not know how to respond any other way than to thank them all politely. There were more girls praising him now then when they won at a tournament which could only be because of the upcoming school event.  
  
He looked around desperately for any sort of salvation, all this bowing was getting really tiring....  
  
"Aa~h! Oishi is getting even more popular!"  
  
Ah, his salvation had come in the form of his best friend and doubles partner.  
  
"Eiji!"  
  
"Wow, you got some really good stuff Oishi!!" He exclaimed excitedly not noticing his friend's look of desperation and staring at all the gifts that had been thrust into his arms.  
  
Finally noticing, he turned to the girls and helped with the receiving of the gifts. "Sankyuu! Sankyuu......ah, sankyuu, nya! Oishi really appreciates it!"  
  
With Eiji's help, the sea of raging hormones dispersed quickly, leaving the two boys with their arms full of various gifts, each wrapped with care.  
  
"Ne, Oishi, where are you going to put all of this, nya?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, the emerald eyed boy lead his doubles partner over to his locker down the hallway and showed him the contents of his locker, ...it was full to the brim with even more gifts. Apparently this wasn't the first time he had been ambushed.  
  
"Mou, Oishi you really are popular!"  
  
The other boy merely sighed. So many pretty and kind girls had approached him and he still had not found one he had been interested in.  
  
"What's the matter? You didn't see someone that interested you?" Kikumaru asked seeming to read his mind through his friend's expression alone.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Demo, Eiji? Didn't you get attacked today too?" Oishi asked knowing fully well that if he had been this popular, the other half of the golden pair had to be twice as popular as him or even more so. He knew that the girls liked his sweet innocent charm and hyperactive personality.  
  
"Ah, hai! Just look!" the boy replied enthusiastically throwing open his locker that was next to Oishi's. The inside was overflowing as well and the emerald eyed boy was not surprised at all.  
  
"No one?" He asked this time smirking knowing the answer.  
  
"Hoi?"  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Iie, all of them are too clingy, nya!"  
  
Oishi simply laughed since he knew Kikumaru to be a clingy person himself. "I see."  
  
"O~~ishi!! What if we have to go by ourselves?!? That will be so embarrassing!"  
  
"Hai, demo, we still have time..."  
  
Wagging a finger at the more serious boy, Kikumaru frowned. "Time goes by too quickly Oishi! If we don't hurry and ask someone soon,, it will be too late, so don't be so laid back about it, nya!"  
  
"H-hai! Gomen..." Oishi replied throwing his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture. Sometimes his hyperactive partner surprised him by being so profound and he knew that when he was, it was because he was really serious about the matter.  
  
"Okay! As long as you know!" Kikumaru replied with a smile as his whole demeanor turned on a dime and he suddenly tugged on Oishi's sleeve dragging him down the hall. "  
  
"E..Eiji! Chotto matte! Where are we going?" "To the cafeteria, I'm starving!"  
  
Oishi simply laughed. "Hai!" He answered as the acrobatics player dragged him down the hallway.  
  
____________  
  
Down the hallway on the other side of the school, another Seigaku regular was faced with a scene that both Kikumaru and Oishi had just experienced.  
  
However, they weren't aimed at him, oh no. The girls were still too intimidated by him to approach him in such a way.  
  
Kaidoh watched as several of his classmates either asked girls out themselves, or had girls approach them and ask them out to the dance. He didn't care, in fact he didn't know why everyone was making such a big fuss over something so stupid anyway.  
  
If it came down to him not having a date, he would simply not attend and that was that. Sure, if given the chance he wouldn't mind going,.But if it wasn't meant to be then he wasn't going to stress about it like everyone else was.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the classroom he waited for his sensei to arrive, the boring bastard was always 15 minutes late and then had the gall to penalize any student who came in 2 minutes after him.  
  
"Settle down people, it's time for class."  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Some however , didn't want to quiet it down, and continued to speak in hushed whispers. Annoyed, Kaidoh hissed at them in a 'shh' gesture and they, terrified that they had angered him, quieted immediately. Leaning back in his seat he began to write his notes lazily fighting to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Nani?" he couldn't help but mutter as a small triangular piece of paper flew threw the air and landed with pinpoint precision on his desk.  
  
Opening it, he was surprised to find a note directed at him.  
  
This class is so boring, ne? I think so. Oi, don't forget to write back! ^_^  
  
Leia  
  
He blinked and was going to ignore it, but found that he couldn't. He wasn't even sure he knew who this Leia was, and wondered briefly if it was really meant for him.  
  
Either way he was going to respond. He quickly scribbled a note back not caring if it looked as neat or not.  
  
You should be paying attention. You'll get in trouble.  
  
He then threw it in the direction he thought he had seen it come from. He guessed Leia was the girl sitting by the window judging by the way she was tapping her pen and seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
The small paper landed on her desk and she seemed to perk up at the sight of it.  
  
Moments later an all too familiar paper found its way back to Kaidoh's desk. Leia had not known who had responded to her note. She had simply thrown it over her shoulder and let it land wherever it was meant to land.  
  
She just wanted to talk to someone and she didn't care who it was. After asking those around her, they commented that they saw Kaidoh receive and respond to the note so she asked them to return it.  
  
Now Kaidoh stared at her neat handwriting once more as the sensei continued to ramble about some famous author, Shakespeare or whoever.  
  
Ah, but it's fun to get in trouble sometimes! Hehe. So who are you anyway? I just threw to this anyone who would catch it. Who ever you are don't be so stuck on the rules! That's boring too! ^_^  
  
~~Leia.  
  
Staring at the paper, he didn't know whether he was angered, or amused. He had just been insulted in a way after all. He was not boring! He had just always been taught to be polite and follow the rules. Someone had never challenged him to disobey them before.  
  
He quickly wrote back, but not knowing how to respond, he didn't want to sound like a complete goody goody, he simply signed his name.  
  
Kaidoh.  
  
Folding the paper once more, he tossed it. This time however, his sensei's eyes picked up the movement and snatched the paper out of the air.  
  
Kaidoh hissed, aggravated once more. That wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"Ah, so you find my class boring Leia-chan?"  
  
The mentioned girl turned in her desk to face him and was blushing while rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Ah ha, no, not really sensei."  
  
"Well you must find it boring since this note seems to be more important than my lecture."  
  
"D-demo..."  
  
"Out to the hallway with you and be glad that I'm not sending you to the principal. .....Kaidoh, you too."  
  
"Nani?!?"  
  
"You were participating in this, or is this not your name with your handwriting written here? Now go!"  
  
Closing his eyes to calm himself, he restrained himself from letting his breath out in his customary sound, and stood, bowing to his sensei. "Hai, gomen nasai."  
  
He walked into the hallway and felt the girl who had caused this whole mess follow him. Once outside, he turned to glare at her and found that she was smiling and seemed to be holding back her laughter.  
  
"Ahahaha. Guess that old fart didn't like that. "  
  
Well that was an unexpected comment.  
  
Noticing the boy's serious ness, she tilted her head to the side coyly and stood in front of him to be sure she was seen. "Oh come on, don't tell me your upset because we are out here."  
  
Continuing to glare at her, his breath came out in another hiss. However her reaction was not one he was accustomed to. She stared at him with an amused look and then proceeded to blow raspberry at him trying to imitate his hiss, and ended up spitting all over herself.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and bit his tongue to keep from laughing in her face.  
  
Shamelessly wiping her face, she grinned at him, mostly laughing at her own stupidity. "Ne, how do you do that anyway?"  
  
"Habit."  
  
"Ah. I see, .....eto.....are you still upset?"  
  
He said nothing and turned his face away to look anywhere but at her. That was answer enough.  
  
She shrugged and sighed leaning back against the wall and put down the two buckets of water she should have been holding. Taking a good look at her partner in crime, she noticed something she hadn't before and suddenly his name began replaying in her mind.  
  
"Kaidoh...Kaidoh as in our school's tennis team regular, Kaidoh?"  
  
"Aa." He answered without turning to look at her.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar. I've never seen you without your bandanna before. I didn't know you were in my class! You're so quiet."  
  
He shrugged. Why was this girl trying so hard to make conversation with him anyway? It was not as if she had paid any attention to him before and now he found that he couldn't get her to stay quiet.  
  
"Can you be quiet now? You're being annoying."  
  
"I am not! I'm just trying to be friendly! Don't think you're so high and mighty just because you are on our famous tennis team! You're just another guy for all I care! And another thing....."  
  
Kaidoh stared in awe mutely as the girl in front of him carried on ranting and raving and making them look like a mother reprimanding her child. He wondered how he ever got himself into this in the first place.  
  
____________  
  
"Go on Sakuno! Ask him already! If you don't ask him, I'm going to!" exclaimed a spunky girl with pig tails known as Seigaku's true cheerleader and president of Ryoma's fan club.  
  
"T-Tomo-chan! I can't! He already said no to a whole bunch of other girls!" Sakuno replied blushing as she looked desperately around the classroom that wasn't her own, hoping no one had heard her loud friend.  
  
"Mou, that's probably because he didn't like them! Go Sakuno! You should try."  
  
"I-I just can't..."  
  
"Fine then! I'll go."  
  
"Tomo-chan!"  
  
But it was too late. The hyperactive girl was already moving away from her friend and towards her intended target.  
  
Ryoma stared outside eyes half closed as he was once again falling asleep in his English class. The only reason he was even still awake was due to the fact that girls continued to harass him.  
  
Four girls in his class alone had already approached him and had asked him to the dance, not to mention the number of girls who stopped him in the hallway from other classes that he certainly wouldn't know. Heck, he didn't even know the girls from his class who had approached him.  
  
He had told them that he wasn't interested in going, and thought that with him saying that, the others would get the message, he was wrong.  
  
Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro all nagged him about why he was turning down such a special event, and he simply shrugged. He just didn't understand and wasn't too interested. He didn't dislike girls, he just found them annoying at times. Besides, tennis had taken up most of his life and therefore he had yet to reach that stage in his life where girls were particularly interesting. So now, when he felt that he was being pressured and rushed into it, it felt awkward.  
  
Just as he felt himself slipping into the blissful abyss of nothingness, a rather loud voice snapped him out of it.  
  
"Ryoma-sama! You're so cool Ryoma-sama! You can sleep all through class and still get straight A's!"  
  
"Its an easy class." He answered covering a large yawn behind his hand  
  
"Mou, maybe for someone who lived in America it is! I think its really hard!"  
  
He said nothing and waited for her to get to the point of her approaching him. Staring at her carefully, he noticed that she seemed strangely familiar. Pondering it over in his mind quickly, he realized that she was Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter's loud friend. The one that always cheered loudly at the games.  
  
"Ne, Ryoma-sama, you do know that a dance is coming up right?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Well, would you like to go with me?"  
  
"Gomen, I'm not going at all."  
  
Unfazed, Tomoka tilted her head cutely at him not caring that she had been added to the list of the girls turned down. "Mou, why not? It will be tons of fun."  
  
"I don't." He answered shortly hoping that his tone would show her the case was closed.  
  
Sighing deeply she shook her head and turned. "Fine, whatever you say Ryoma- sama."  
  
"Don't mind him, he is just being rude, again."  
  
"Horio-kun!" Kachiro reprimanded quickly not wanting to upset the tennis prince.  
  
"What? Look he doesn't even care! Like always!" Horio retorted pointing at the boy.  
  
Indeed Ryoma had dozed off again making his classmates stare in awe. How could he fall asleep with so much commotion?  
  
Sakuno watched as her friend came back looking slightly disappointed but still hyper. "Eto..." she started unsurely.  
  
"He said no." Tomoka answered shortly but with a smile, and then shrugged. "Daijobu, he was meant for you anyway." She added with a wink.  
  
The shy girl immediately turned several shades of red at the thought. "I don't think so...."  
  
"Of course you are! Its fate! Go on Sakuno! Go ask him!"  
  
"Eto..."  
  
"Don't be so shy! You know him better than all of us! You met him first after all, he's known you longer!"  
  
"But that's like only one day difference!"  
  
"That's good enough, now go!" She shouted shoving the timid girl roughly from the back.  
  
Stumbling clumsily, she tripped over various chairs and desks. Then finally, as if fate had really anything to do with it, she landed roughly on Ryoma's desk, shoving him awake.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked up at her sleepily knowing that he recognized her. "Nani?"  
  
"E-eto.....gomen. I didn't mean to wake you, I tripped."  
  
"Oh. "He answered watching her a little more knowing that it took her longer to get to the point of things even more so than her friend.  
  
"So....what about today?" She asked suddenly not looking in his eyes and already redder than a tomato surprised at her own boldness.  
  
Too bad he didn't get it.  
  
"Eh? What about today? What do you mean?"  
  
She blanched. Of course he wouldn't remember. She began to believe that this boy truly ate, drank, and breathed tennis. "Um, remember? I asked you if you wanted to have something to eat with me after practice..."  
  
"Ah. Hai I remember."  
  
"So....do you?"  
  
Remembering that he had already turned her down, he did not want to do so again. He knew that she was sensitive, and besides if any of his senpai's were to find out he had made her cry again from Horio, he would never hear the end of it. Momo-senpai especially, would be sure to lecture him on the proper treatment of the opposite sex.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakuno couldn't stop herself from looking surprised. She stared at him for a moment. "Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh, ...okay! W-well I'll see you after practice then Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed happily as he nodded in agreement, and she floated on air all the way back to her desk.  
  
Tomoka saw the dazed look on her best friend's face as she returned, and immediately knew what had happened.  
  
"Tomoka-chan! He said yes to going out with me after practice!"  
  
The more hyperactive girl merely smiled knowingly. "I told you, its fate!"  
  
____________  
  
The sound that all students were longing to hear, was finally heard after what seemed like centuries of waiting. The final school ball ending all classes.  
  
Students who had no extra curricular activities, stampeded out of the school as if their lives depended on it, or if their sensei's decided to call them back for an extra half hour of class.  
  
Kikumaru was one of those who were walking somewhat calmly through the hallways, he knew he had to stay on the school grounds for a while longer, yet he also knew that he had to hurry and get to practice before he was late.  
  
"Hoi?" He muttered quietly having heard something he had not heard before.  
  
He stood in front of the auditorium, a sound reached his ears that made him stop in his tracks. A melodious voice was drifting past the doors and it intrigued him. Hitting the high notes of the song perfectly, he found himself tapping his feet in tune with it.  
  
Like a true cat, his curiosity got the better of him and he pushed into the auditorium and saw the cause of all the singing standing on the stage. Ah, apparently he had walked into the school's talent show auditions.  
  
On stage a redhead with waist length wavy hair and soft violet eyes was dancing gracefully as she sang. Her movements were fluid and her voice was not lost due to the fast movements. The judges seemed to be completely intrigued with her as well. She finished her act with a move that could have easily rivaled his acrobatics and bowed deeply.  
  
Kikumaru clapped enthusiastically and whistled in encouragement. The judges immediately turned and asked him to please be quiet. The girl herself merely stared at him, but did not smile or seem to accept his encouragement, she was totally focused on the judges before her.  
  
"That was wonderful Imari-chan." One judge commented shortly. "I don't see any problems with you participating, you're in its a unanimous vote."  
  
"Arigatou!" She thanked them all cheerfully and then stepped off the stage.  
  
Smiling at her, trying to e as friendly as possible, though he was already friendly naturally, Kikumaru began to approach her. She stared at him without smiling back. She was looking at him questioningly, wondering why he was approaching her. "Excuse me, you're in my way."  
  
"..Gomen..." He answered immediately taken aback by her somewhat unfriendly tone.  
  
She did not seem to hear his apology as she continued to walk without responding.  
  
Having never been treated in such a cold manner, Kikumaru frowned, dumbstruck. "Anou..."  
  
The redhead halted but did not take the time to turn and face him once again. "Hai?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I think you are really good, nya! You have a lot of talent."  
  
"Domo."  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm really busy right now, I have to go."  
  
"...Oh, ...okay..."  
  
Not uttering another word, she continued to make her exit, when she was stopped once again. Another young man was in her way. "Imari-chan! I knew you'd be here!"  
  
"Keisuke-kun." she replied shortly.  
  
Kikumaru felt slightly relieved that she wasn't only cold with him when he heard her respond this way.  
  
"Ne, Imari-chan, are you going to the dance with anyone?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"N-nani?!?" Keisuke stuttered surprised at her bluntness. "Why?"  
  
Feeling her body heat rise with anger, she glared at him and shouted releasing pent up energy that had been bothering her the entire day. "Because! Because this dance is making everyone go nuts! Do you know how many guys have asked me out?!?"  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"Too many! Everyone is out of control and I'm sick of it! Even people I don't know are approaching me." She finished gesturing towards Kikumaru who was standing there patiently waiting for them to give him a chance to pass. They were blocking the exit after all.  
  
"Eh?!? I just thought you sang nice..." He countered while frowning and pouting slightly.  
  
"Sure you did. "She replied rolling her eyes indicating that she was being sarcastic. "If you liked my talent so much, how come you never stopped by before? I've always sang in this room, even before the talent show."  
  
"Anou...I never came past this hallway at this time before, I've always gone through different ones, so I never heard you before."  
  
"Right."  
  
Before he had the chance to respond, she shook her head in obvious frustration and picked up her things, forcefully shoving her way past Keisuke. "Whatever. You know this dance is only revealing all the hypocrites around here. Guys who never pay attention to certain girls, are suddenly fawning over them and vice versa. I bet you once this dance is over, all those couples at the dance will forget about each other. I want nothing to do with that, so kindly leave me alone and tell your friends to leave me alone too."  
  
Finishing her small soliloquy she finally made her exit leaving behind two very stunned and speechless boys.  
  
____________  
  
Tezuka frowned as he surveyed the courts. Practice had been going on for twenty minutes already and there was still no sign of Kikumaru. He hoped that he was all right, knowing fully well that Eiji was usually a punctual person and the type to send a message with someone, or at least call if something had happened.  
  
Glancing at the Vice-captain, he saw that he was just as worried, probably even more so since it was in his nature to worry about everyone. "Go give him a call on his cell phone if you want." He muttered quietly.  
  
"If he doesn't come in the next 5 minutes, I will." Oishi replied.  
  
He worried about everyone, he couldn't help it, he just did. He knew he was considered the 'mother' of seigaku and though he wasn't fond of the name, he wasn't ashamed of being that way. So now, that his best friend had not shown up, a million worst case scenarios played in his mind. He had been with him only a short while ago! What could have possibly happened?  
  
He decided to push it to the back of his mind and continued to supervise his other teammates as they warmed up before doing practice matches once again.  
  
Five minutes came and past and Oishi was now beside himself with worry, still no Eiji. He walked off the court and was about to call his friend on the phone, when his acrobatic friend finally made his appearance meeting him at the entrance to the court.  
  
"Eiji!"  
  
"Ahh! Gomen, gomen Oishi! I got distracted and ran late!"  
  
The emerald eyed boy sighed and smiled in relief glad that it was something that simple. "50 laps now, Eiji."  
  
"Hai!" Kikumaru exclaimed saluting him like a soldier before breaking off into a sprint.  
  
Reporting back to Tezuka that Eiji had indeed come, Oishi went to practice himself and ran laps with Eiji.  
  
Tezuka sighed as he continued to observe his team. He wasn't happy about this dance at all. It was a big distraction and it was already affecting their playing. One could clearly tell that they were not as spirited in their playing as they usually were. Their minds were too fogged with other thoughts. He seriously hoped that they shaped up and concentrated, or else they were going to suffer horribly at the tournament.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Author's notes: Well, there ya go! ^__^ Hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the last. I know not all the characters were mentioned this time, but if I did, this chapter would have never ended. Next chapter will focus more on those that weren't mentioned. I have many ideas for this fic and I'm still trying to figure out how to lay it out.  
  
Please review and let me know how this is going! I appreciate your comments so much and you have no idea how much a few of your simple words can brighten my day!  
  
Author's responses:  
  
Suzaku no miko: Thank you very much for your encouragement! You know I always appreciate it!  
  
Aeris: I know, I don't want them to be mary-sueish either. So if you think they do sound that way, let me know and I'll try to fix them! (Sorry about the grammatical errors, I try my best but I always miss something. Also, because of crappy subbing, I have no idea whether you spell sempai this way or like this-( senpai. If anyone can inform me on this I would greatly appreciate it! And thankies!  
  
digital rhythm: Hopefully you liked that part with Kaidoh. ^_^  
  
Mica-chan: You sounded a bit offended. And I am very sorry if I offended anyone, but to make it clear, I have nothing against yaoi. I just think that there is way too much. I'm happy for your comments though! (Btw, mou, why don't you like Momo? Just curious)  
  
Fujiko-chan, clarify, julie7, and rikku42: Thank you for taking the time to leave such great comments! You guys made me smile. Just think, two secs of your time and you like everyone else who reviewed, made someone very, very happy.  
  
Saeka: I know you are! I am a fan of your fics, I felt very honored seeing you had reviewed!  
  
Well, thanks again everyone! Ja! ^___________^ 


	3. Chapter 3: New Encounters

Authors notes: Ditto

  
**Unexpected Love**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
New Encounters  
  


She was graceful and agile. Every opponent fell before her ruthless skills. Soft wavy black shoulder length hair, tied in a high ponytail, danced into her hazel eyes as she ran around the court.  
  
Game and match. She had won again.  
  
She was good, she was really good.  
  
He clapped along with the other spectators of this street tennis match. Some seemed surprised and amazed, but others like himself, had seen her do the same incredible things almost everyday. They knew her talents were great.  
  
She was the reason he had been frequenting the street tennis courts more often lately. She intrigued him. Ruthless on the court, yet kind and gentle when dealing with others off court. They had a lot in common.  
  
In time he had planned on doing what he was about to do now. But like his teammates, even though he didn't show it as much, he was feeling the pressure of finding a date to take to the dance. He wasn't desperate, he just didn't' feel like being left out of this particular event when there was a girl he was interested in.  
  
"Anou....excuse me, but I think you are a really good player." He stated politely approaching her quietly from behind.  
  
She turned to face him, face red and sweaty as she panted, still exhausted from her exertion. "Ah, arigatou! I appreciate you coming to say that...."  
  
"No problem, I mean it. I've seen you play many times before. Would you mind playing a match with me?"  
  
For some reason or another she seemed surprised that this boy with a seemingly ever present smile on his face would ask her this. "Um, sure. I'm always up to a challenge!"  
  
"Great, let's go then."  
  
"Okay, coming." She stated just as calmly as she took a small break to drink from her water bottle and stretch her already tired muscles.  
  
Done with stretching, she quickly made her way over to the court not wanting her opponent to wait too long.  
  
"Which?" He asked patiently waiting by the net and still smiling at her.  
  
She blinked in confusion. Did he always smile so much like that? It compelled her to feel the need to smile back. She did so and called her choice. "Smooth."  
  
He nodded in understanding and twirled the racket, then let it fall. It was rough.  
  
"Ah, too bad, it's my serve."  
  
"Well then, let's see what you've got." She answered cockily and he continued to smile.  
  
"Heh, let's see indeed." He answered with an amused chuckle.  
  
Once again she found herself confused by his behavior, but pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on the game as he served the ball. It didn't seem like a hard shot to return, and she easily hit it back.  
  
The game continued like this for quite some time. Both were volleying nicely. Some shots were missed, but it was nothing in comparison to the ones they would actually hit.  
  
However, as it grew monotonous, the young man grew bored and began to play unrestrained.  
  
"What??" His opponent exclaimed as she watched the ball continue to roll and not bounce.  
  
He merely smiled at her and offered no explanation. The end result was game and match , for him. She was good, but he was better.  
  
She was a good sport and went over to him to shake hands estatic about what she had seen him do. "That was amazing! What was that?!?"  
  
"Tsubame Gaeshi."  
  


"Takashi, don't cut so close, watch your fingers."  
  
"Ah, hai. Gomen otou-san."  
  
"Don't apologize, it's not my fingers you almost cut off."  
  
"Eh heh..."  
  
"Is something bothering you? You seem distracted today."  
  
"Iie....well I just have a lot of things on my mind..."  
  
"Well.......ah, welcome!" His father suddenly shouted cutting himself off as a group of customers entered their resturant.  
  
"Hello." They chorused back.  
  
A family of four, with parents, a daughter, and a son, they seemed good natured.  
  
"I'm starving." The girl exclaimed seeming to be around his age.  
  
"As are the rest of us, that is why we are here." Her father answered smiling at the owner. "Please, give us the best you have to offer."  
  
"Right away!"  
  
Turning back to his son, the owner of the establishment smiled at him proudly. "You heard the man, it's up to you now to help me make them a good meal."  
  
"Hai!" Kawamura answered enthusiastically as he paid renewed attention to his work and did his best to make his father proud.  
  
As he worked, he couldn't help but hear the family's conversation. It was something about the way they spoke that caught his attention.  
  
They had an American accent.  
  
From their spot at the table, the daughter of the family had been paying attention to him as well, but he hadn't noticed.  
  
She was impressed that he knew how to cook and yet was about the same age as her. She was lucky that she knew how to make eggs. Wanting to watch him up close, she sat at the barstool and watched him with fascination.  
  
"Wow, how long did it take you to learn something like that?"  
  
Taken aback once more by her accent and yet finding it cute, he smiled at her shyly. "A long time, I had to practice a lot."  
  
"Wow, I'd never have the patience to go through all that just to cook." She replied laughing good naturedly.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"It shows."  
  
"You guys are from America aren't you?" He couldn't help but blurt out and then immediately regretted it. "Eh, anou.....I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that...."  
  
"Iie, it's okay. I'm sure you can hear an accent. Yeah, we just moved back to Japan two weeks ago."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Very, I loved America, but I missed Japan. Now that I'm here I'm starting to miss America. Seems like I can't win." She answered laughing once more and this time he joined in.  
  
"Oi, Azalie, stop flirting and get your butt over here." Her brother suddenly called smirking evilly as he did.  
  
"You are so going to get it Kenji!" She shouted back light blue eyes suddenly burning with anger.  
  
Kawamura could only blush slightly as he chuckled at their antics and wondered if she had been truly flirting with him. She was pretty after all, with light blue eyes and dark brown hair so it was no wonder why he'd be flattered if she was.  
  
"Why are you so mad? Because I interrupted before you could ask him out?"  
  
"Kenji!!'  
  
Only evil triumphant laughter could be heard in response to her outburst.  
  
Smiling shyly Kawamura gently patted her shoulder and shook his head. "Just ignore him, it's okay."  
  
Turning to him, he could see that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. She had been attracted to him since the moment they had walked into the restaurant. His boyish good looks and soft demeanor made her attracted to him.  
  
"I can't ignore him, he's my idiotic brother."  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she turned to Kawamura once more with an uneasy grin. "Um, well, I am still quite hungry..."  
  
"Ah, gomen! It's almost finished." He replied hurrying to complete their order. He had been so distracted...  
  
Azalie merely watched his determined face as he set about fixing their dinner. ....He certainly was cute....  
  
Moments later he walked out with their meal prepared and arranged neatly on the plates.  
  
"Please join us..." Azalie started shyly.  
  
"Anou, ...I really shouldn't..."  
  
"Please? I need better company than this thing sitting next to me."  
  
"Hey!" Kenji exclaimed in retaliation.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Kawamura glanced at his father, wordlessly asking for permission.  
  
His father in return, nodded once and smiled urging him to get to know the young girl. He reasoned that it would do his son good to get to know the opposite sex.  
  
"Ah, I guess I could...."  
  
"Sit then ,sit! Enjoy some of this wonderful food you made for us, it tastes really good!"  
  
"Hai it does!" Her family chorused in agreement making him blush a deep red as he bowed politely and thanked them all.  
  


Practice was over, his body was overheated and sweaty, but it felt good. It always felt good.  
  
Waiting just out of the court was his date for the afternoon. Well, he didn't want to think of it as a date, but what else would one call it? A friendly outing with a girl?  
  
Yes, for now he would simply call it an outing with a friend who happened to be a girl.  
  
"You looked great out there Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno beamed as he approached her, her cheeks a rosy red.  
  
"Thank you." He replied as he continued to walk not waiting to see if she would follow or not.  
  
She followed him like an obedient puppy until she was able to match his pace. Awkward silence fell upon them almost immediately making her look anywhere else other than at her companion.  
  
"So, ...where do you want to eat?" He asked as they came to a crosswalk waiting for the light to change.  
  
Happy that he would take her tastes into consideration, she rewarded him with one of her best smiles. "Eto, how about that burger place you always go to? I like their fries there...."  
  
"Sure." He answered with a shrug as they both made their way there silent once more.  
  
Entering the burger place, they were greeted with the sight of various students sitting around eating an after school snack. Apparently they had just gotten out of their extra curricular activities as well.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think it would be so crowded..." She muttered.  
  
"It almost always is. "Was his reply.  
  
Standing in line waiting to order, Sakuno felt quite proud of herself for having taken the inciative and reminded him of his promise to her. She had always been a shy person around boys, but slowly she was gaining more confidence.  
  
"Momo-senpai..." The boy beside her suddenly muttered breaking her out of her thoughts and making her look up.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Ryoma merely pointed to their larger senpai leaning against the counter flashing a flirtatious smile and talking with some girl who apparently worked there.  
  
A small amount of anger rose within the boy, hadn't his senpai mentioned that he had to leave practice early because he wasn't feeling well? Now it was obvious that he had been lied to. It wasn't that he really cared, just that it annoyed him a bit.  
  
The girl he was talking to, he remembered was the girl Reina whom they had met a few days before. She was smiling and laughing at whatever comments Momshiro was making and it was obvious by the way they interacted, that this wasn't the second time he was visiting her.  
  
Finally placing and receiving their order, both Sakuno and Ryoma made their way past their senpai to an empty table.  
  
Making sure to bump into Momoshiro slightly, Ryoma muttered, "Glad to see you're feeling better Momo-senpai."  
  
"E-Echizen! I-It's not what you think!"  
  
"Whatever..." The tennis prince muttered as he shrugged off the older boy's excuses and went to sit with his female companion.  
  
"So....is that Momo-senpai's girlfriend?" Sakuno asked as she bit into her burger delicately looking for a conversation topic.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This dance really has everyone feeling the spring fever, doesn't it?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He replied with a small smile as he began to eat his own food.  
  
"So...are you going?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a waste of time, so much work and worrying only for a few hours of no one really dancing anyway."  
  
"Mou, your so negative about it! Don't you think you will have any fun?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two continued to eat as another awkward silence fell upon them.  
  
"This...this isn't a date right?" She suddenly asked not making eye contact with him, staring at her fries as if they were the most entertaining thing.  
  
"I don't think so...." He answered truthfully.  
  
"It's just a girl and a guy who happen to be friends hanging out together right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Sakuno swallowed a rather large lump that had formed in her throat as she struggled to say what she wanted to say next. She had been doing so well damnit, she couldn't lose her nerve now!  
  
"Well, do you want to go to the dance together as friends? We don't have to say it's a date, we can even show up at different times...."  
  
In truth what she had just said made no sense to him. In the end wouldn't that situation still be considered a date? Maybe what they were doing now was considered a date after all as well. Now he felt confused and uncomfortable.  
  
Besides, the puppy dog look she was giving him was making him feel strange and he couldn't help but find it slightly ....cute.  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"You don't have to , it was just an idea..." She immediately responded her cheeks now as red as a tomato feeling disappointed even though she had not received a response. His hesitation was answer enough.  
  
She was embarrassed beyond reason now. Had that suggestion made her seem too desperate? A million thoughts raced through her head as she struggled to not cry in front of him. How foolish had she been! He obviously wasn't interested in her and now she had forced him into a situation where he had to reveal that to her.  
  
"I guess so." He finally responded.  
  
Her heart stopped. Had he really said what she thought he had said?  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"I said , I guess so. We could go as friends." He replied with a small uneasy smile.  
  
"Okay." She answered with a smile that threatened to take over her entire face.  
  
Inwardly she was shouting and rejoicing. 'Tomo-chan was right,' she thought, 'It most definitely must be fate!'

Author's Notes: I know this was shorter than what I usually write, but I have been struck down by an impossibly large writer's block with this story. But slowly ever so slowly, inspiration is coming back to me. :o)  
  
I thank all of you that have taken the time to write your reviews. I take them all into great consideration and I hope that you have enjoyed this update.  
  
I know that my Original characters, as much as I've tried to not make them mary sueish do seem marysueish. sigh I can't help it. I'm mary sueish myself and if you think about it, so is everyone else. It's hard to make all of these girls gung ho types and that wouldn't seem natural anyway either. So my point is , that it's very hard to keep them from becoming mary sueish. So please bare with them. I will continue to try my best to not make them monotonous. Also if grammar was bad, please excuse that as well since my beta-reader has not gotten a chance to read this yet.  
  
Thank you all and please review! 


End file.
